Sin
by Emerin
Summary: His fingertips burned where they touched patches of forbidden flesh...It felt so good...It felt so wrong...xSLASH HarryDraco x
1. Chapter One

Hello Gentle Readers!

Here I am again, dishing out randomness when i know you all REALLY want GRAVITY and ItBoaE instead...MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Deal with it.

Well, I'm not too sure what I wanna do with this. The ending kinda veers off into nothingness, so I might slap on a 5th chapter. Well, lemme know if you need proper closure, and I'll see if I can weasel Draco into actually talking to Harry this time...its not looking too good though...Draco's hiding out in his dorm with the door locked and refuses to come out, even when I tempt him with world dominationand chocolate eclairs ... The brat...

OK! Moving on!

_Review and enjoy!_

* * *

His eyes fluttered closed, fingers digging into the icy grass. Despite the numbing cold nipping at his nose, ears and bum, the night was gorgeous. The sky hadn't been this clear since the summer, and even then a few puffy clouds had obscured most of the horizon.  
Winter nights seemed much more clearer than summer ones for some reason. But Harry loved it. He relished the way each star was sharpened to a spiky glisten either by the cold or eyes more attuned to looking up at the heavens from weeks of mellowing out rather than emerged in warm June days at the beach. He indulged himself in the way the silky blackness seemed to stretch on and on forever, twinkling white dots scattered like the universe's freckles.  
He'd have to mention that to Ron later on. It'd probably calm him down from the fit he had had earlier about having too many freckles. Dean Thomas didn't seem to help when he said Ron would most likely get so many freckles it'd look like a tan, like his older brother Charlie. Ron wasn't too pleased.  
Harry smiled to himself and reopened his bright green eyes. Raising himself up onto his palms, he crossed his legs at the ankles and let out a slow puff of breath, watching it amusedly as it floated away from the warmth of his mouth and disintegrated into the coldness.  
Lowering his eyes to check his pocket (midnight), Harry flicked his eyes back up at the sound of crunching grass. He searched around him, hearing a soft sniffling added to the steps. His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to locate the owner.  
Almost at the last minute, someone came practically tripping over Harry.

"What the-"

Harry looked up, shocked, into a pair of slate grey eyes, looking almost as stunned as his were. Minutes past as the two lay in surprised stillness before Harry noticed the other one was pinning him down beneath his body. With a clearing of the throat, the other quickly scrambled up and dust himself off.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," Draco Malfoy spat, smoothing down the creases of his black cloak.

Harry sighed," I wasn't walking anywhere, Malfoy. YOU were the one who tripped over ME."

Malfoy seemed to roll this over in his mind embarrassedly," Oh...Well..All the same. You shouldn't be bloody sitting in the dark..What're you doing out here anyway?"

Harry tossed an end of his gold and scarlet scarf back over his shoulder, sitting back up," Star gazing."

"Homework assignment?" Malfoy inquired, absentmindedly throwing his eyes around the vast yard.

"No..Just star gazing," Harry replied, turning his gaze back up at the sky.

"Oh.." the blonde muttered, jamming his frozen hands deep into the pockets of his trousers. After a few moments of silence, Draco sat down on the lawn, regretting so the instant his bottom came in contact with the freezing ground.

"You can sit on my blanket if you want."

Draco peered over at the brunette, his eyes still averted upwards and warm clouds of breath bubbling from his mouth at every exhale. Reluctantly, Malfoy scooted onto the edge of the thick red blanket, quickly scooting even more when he felt chilling coolness creeping into his skin. With the minimum amount of appreciation in his voice, he muttered," Thanks..."

Harry nodded and shifted, bending one knee up and leaning his cheek against the warm softness of his scarf.

"So..." Draco uttered, sniffling once again quietly." Why not look at the stars from inside where its warm?"

"Makes more of an impact when you're looking at them from as cold an environment as they're in right now," The Gryffindor answered softly.

Draco noticed the way the boy's voice seemed to melt into the atmosphere, never making more than a gentle ripple in the midnight air. As apposed to his, which was rough and forced and shattered the tranquillity Potter had established with the universe.  
He hated this realization. So, speaking much more softer, he asked," You a poet?"

"Nope..Just like enjoying the stars..." He replied, looking over at the Slytherin." Is that weird?"

"Well, no..I mean...No in NORMAL cases, but YOU..You're just odd all around."

Harry smiled and looked the shivering blonde over. He barely noticed the slight red tinge outlining the stone eyes, as pink touched each of the pale cheeks. The serpent's lips looked swollen, but obviously not from kissing, more along the lines of biting them roughly as he tried to contain sobs. Harry frowned," You alright?"

Draco blinked, taken aback," What? Why would you ask that? What business is it of yours?"

"You made it my business the second you decided to stay here," Harry replied simply.

Draco tried to glare, but it was weak, even HE knew it. So, with a sigh, he said softly," I'll be going now.."

"No." Harry stated firmly, putting his hand atop the boy's shoulder to stop him from rising." You obviously wanted to talk about it, or else you would've walked away after tripping over me.."

"If I wanted to talk, which I don't, why would I chose YOU of all people?" Draco spat, moving away from the reassuring pressure of Harry's hand.

The Gryffindor glowered and crossed his arms forcefully," Fine, GO then."

Draco hesitated, subconsciously wanting the brunette to stop him and make him stay so he COULD spill everything aching to be let out, but at the silence Malfoy knew he wouldn't do a thing. So, he stood up and made to walk away.

"Wait..Just..Just wait."

Draco looked back, quickly hiding the hopefulness in his eyes." What?"

"Look,I'm...Ugh..I'm sorry..I know you're upset, its written all over your face and JUST because you're a bloody git to me all the time didn't excuse ME from being the same way..I know better," Harry answered.

Draco shifted with a frown, hating the way his words stung on some level.

"Sit. Talk."

With a silent sigh, Malfoy seated himself back down besides the apologetic lion. Harry handed him a small mug , from which steam was rising."What is it?"

Harry smiled a little and poured himself something from a long cylinder Draco had never seen before. Almost anticipating poison, Draco brought his lips cautiously to the edge of the mug, tipping it up a little. The most delicious taste burst onto his tongue. Creamy and a hotness that sent shivers across his skin, Draco pulled the mug away with a grin," Its cocoa!"

"Course, what else would it be?" Harry asked with an eyebrow cocked.

Malfoy took another hungry gulp," MMMM..But I've never tasted it like this..What's in it?"

"A chunk of real chocolate melted down, cream, milk, five marshmallows and cinnamon."

The Slytherin ravished the rest of the contents in nearly three gulps. Smacking his lips and getting the last few drops from the bottom, he looked over to see Harry staring a him amusedly from the rim of his tankard.  
Blushing, he thrust the mug back at Potter," Um..Thanks."

Harry grinned and poured the boy some more," Have as much as you want. I got plenty."

Malfoy gave a grateful smile and ended up having two more mug fulls. The liquid soothed his dry and sore throat as it warmed every inch of his insides. Soon, he was curled up beneath his cloak like a purring kitten infront of a roaring fire.

Harry gave a chuckle at the content look on Draco's face," Better now?"

Malfoy nodded and looked over at the brunette," Thanks again."

Harry shrugged," Anytime. The best thing to mend a broken soul is hot chocolate...So, want to tell me what's up now?"

The blonde trailed his gloved finger around the mouth of his tankard, tracing down the odd carvings running along the sides. Giving it a proper look, he saw that it was a Quidditch game, the Seeker protruding in the foreground while an intense game went on behind him. Malfoy smiled to himself."Its just some rich boy's sob story..."

"I'm sure its not... Tell me."

Draco couldn't help the flutter in his stomach as he saw the sweet and concerned look on the Gryffindor's face. Harry was actually quite handsome...In this light.  
"Well...I had gone into Hogsmeade to meet with my father for a late late dinner..We ended up fighting over my future..."

"Go on," Harry pressed gently, screwing the top back onto the thermos and stuffing it into his bag.

"He wants me to work in the Ministry, a 'shoe in' in the Department of Mysteries..but.." He trailed off.

"But you don't want to," Harry finished for him.

Draco gave a sorrowful nod," With all honesty...I just want to travel the world after Hogwarts..See everything I want to, have as many liaisons as I can and then see what I want to do."

"Nothing wrong with that," Harry replied, crossing his legs into an indian position and leaning forward on his knees to face Draco properly.

"Maybe to YOU, but my father was FURIOUS. ..He said if I didn't bring respect and honour to the family name, he'd strip me of my inheritance and hand me over to some muggle family."

"Harsh."

Draco scoffed," No kidding..."

"So..what happened?" Harry inquired carefully.

"He slapped me and told me I better grow up before the term's over or he'd use force to stomp out my..er...peculiarities" Draco replied.

"Peculiarities?" Harry asked confused.

Draco blushed," Um...Nevermind.."

"No, what peculiarities?" The brunette urged, getting highly curious.

"No way am I telling that bit to YOU...I might as well sign myself away to the devil," Draco commented, flushing even worse.

"Oh, c'mon. You've told me this much. I promise I won't tell a soul," Harry said genuinely, pressing a hand to his chest." Cross my heart."

"Cross your heart?'

Harry smiled," Sorry, muggle phrase..I promise I won't tell a living soul..or a dead one."

Draco shifted, eyeing the anxious look in the Gryffindor's eye. Should he? Somewhere deep inside, Malfoy knew he could trust Harry. Potter was as true blue as they come, a saint of a guy. It might even feel enlightening if he said it outloud. A kind of confession. Maybe Potter would be able to help him too.  
"Well...Don't laugh or think anything of me,alright? Its just..well..its just occasional feelings.."

Harry nodded and brought his cloak closer against him.

"Alright..well..For the past few weeks, I've been...er...FEELING things..Not normal things a chap should be feeling, mind you...Odd feelings..."

"Like what? Give me an example," Harry said, rubbing his legs to revive them from the cold.

"Well.." Draco muttered, eyeing the movement, then quickly shifting back up to meet with the boy's eyes." I notice things...Things I know I shouldn't be.."

"Like what?"

"Like...The way a guy's neck slides down to meld with the shoulders...The strong hands of a male friend...The curve of a boy's back...Things like that," Draco whispered nervously.

Harry nodded a bit, frowning with concentration and lightly rubbing his chin.

"What does it mean?" Draco asked desperately.

Harry shook his head with a sigh," Ah..You got me mate..Maybe you're comparing yourself to other guys cause you're subconsciously disappointed in your body?"

Draco pondered this over. It DID make sense and it was a wonderfully normal reason. But it was wrong somehow. He knew he felt more when he thought all those things," Perhaps.."

"Draco, let me ask you something," Harry spoke, his voice as gentle as ever.

"Alright.."

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

Draco blinked and blushed lightly," Of course."

"A boy?"

At this question the blonde's entire face pinked like mad. His fingertips tingled as his lips ached for some reason.

"Well?"

"No..." Malfoy mumbled.

"Maybe you should," Harry stated quietly.

"What? Why!" Draco exclaimed, both outraged and strangely intrigued by this suggestion.

"I don't know..I'm just saying. It might help you sort some things out," Harry responded, looking much too calm.

Draco stirred, indignation firing up inside him at Harry's comment, hating even more the look of utter serene on the good-looking boy's face." Sort things out INDEED..I'm not some fag!"

Harry frowned," What's wrong with being gay? A lot of people are, you know."

"Well, NOT ME. I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's are NOT homosexuals!" Draco exploded, his entire frame shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Malfoy. It was just a suggestion." Harry said calmly.

"SOME suggestion. I am of pureblood! I'm no common filth that dabbles in the other side because he can't get anything resembling a woman," Draco shot savagely, not knowing why he was getting so upset.

Harry seemed almost hurt and quickly flitted his eyes away from the angry Slytherin," Sorry..I was just trying to help..."

"HELP INDEED! Accusing me of..of..FILTH!"

Harry stood up, stretching out his long legs and bent down to snatch up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder," I'm going to bed now..Get up so I can get my blanket."

Draco got to his feet and watched the boy fold up the cover with a look he couldn't seem to read. It was almost disappointment mixed with anger. Jumping back as Harry tucked the blanket beneath his arm and looked at him sharply, Draco folded his arms and stood awkwardly in his spot.

"You know, I have friends who are gay and they're nothing even CLOSE to filth..They've got to be the best people around and you'd only BE so lucky to know even ONE of them," Harry growled angrily.

All in an instant, Harry shoved his way past Draco, who was frantically trying to grab at a decision in his head. The second his mind wrapped around one, he followed through with it, not bothering to pause and think it over.  
Before Harry knew what happened, he was wrapped in the Slytherin's arms, receiving one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever experienced.

tbc...


	2. Chapter Two

Just as soon as it had begun, it was over. Harry felt himself overcome with stupidity as he waivered with shock.

Breathing rather hard from the lip-lock, Draco stepped back a few inches and stared just as startled at the brunette.

Harry gulped, slowly regaining his composure and focused his eyes upon the boy who's lips had done this to him. He blushed and quickly looked to the ground, not knowing what to do with himself now. Hastily picking up the blanket from where he had dropped it, Harry squirmed in his skin."W-why...?"

"Because.I..I don't know.." Malfoy answered barely above a whisper.

Harry nodded, strangely satisfied with this response. He felt awkward just standing there like an out of place birch in a stretch of sea. Especially after what he had just experienced with the flustered blonde. "I-I better..I better go.."

"No..Look, I'm sorry, Potter..I shouldn't have done that. Don't leave because I'm a bloody git." Draco replied quietly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Harry didn't know what to do. So many thoughts were running through his head, one in particular, which had the voice strangely similar to Ron's, was why he wasn't beating Malfoy's face in . He SHOULD be, right? Its what he WOULD have done if Malfoy had dared kissed him any other time..But why wasn't he angry like he should be? It didn't make sense.

"Stay, ok? I promise I won't ever touch you like that again..I justneed to talk," Draco mumbled, looking at the bewildered look on the brunette's face.  
"Honest..I just want to talk..."

"Alright," Harry muttered." Just talk.."

Draco sat down on the roots of the tree next to him as Harry settled upon the folded blanket, a foot away from arm-reach of the Slytherin.

"I'm sorry I did that, Harry..I don't know wha-"

"Forget it, alright? I set myself up for it, suggesting it and all," Harry replied, the silky easiness of his voice lost.

Draco frowned. He hated how the kiss had made Harry, all awkward and distant from him now. But he didn't want to have to regret it. In all honesty, he had liked it...But from the look of confusion and anger still in Harry's clouded eyes, Draco knew he would have to forget the kiss, no matter how much he didn't want to. It was the right thing to do.  
"Well..Want a Fizzing Wheezbe? I still have some from today's Hogsmeade trip."

Harry reached over and plucked one from Draco's palm, sliding off the colourful wrapping and popping it into his mouth. He chewed quietly, staring at the ground as Draco put the rest away in his pocket.

"So, go to the game last week between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?" Draco inquired innocently.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"See that play Connor tried to do?"

Harry chuckled," Yeah, who didn't? He was all over the place."

Draco smiled,encouraged," I know. It was simply awful. I felt almost sorry for him."

"Ha, I doubt that..But he WAS pretty pathetic. Its a wonder Hufflepuff ever wins any games with chasers like those," Harry said, plucking at tall blades of grass covered with ice.

"Honestly. I don't know why they even try half the time.. They scrape by with Ravenclaw, get smashed by Gryffindor and demolished by Slytherin ..I honestly don't know how they find the courage to keep playing year after year,"

Harry laughed lightly again, twirling his finger around a frozen bit of spider's thread," You got to hand it to Hufflepuff..They're notorious for their resilience."

Draco nodded and gazed over at the brunette,"You think you would've gotten sorted into Hufflepuff?"

Harry snorted looking up," No way. I mean, I had some of the qualities, but no..."

"Were you a shoe-infor Gryffindor then?" Draco questioned.

"As a mater of fact, no..I could've easily gone intotwo of the fourhouses," Harry answered.

"Really?"

"Yep...More one than the other," Harry mumbled.

"Which one?"

Harry shifted, looking up at the blonde," Promise not to tell anyone?"

Draco nodded and crossed his arms.

"Well..The Sorting Hat actually wanted me to go into Slytherin..If I hadn't asked it not to, I'd probably be in there right now," Harry said solemnly. Shifting his eyes back up, he was startled to see Draco looking so amused."What?"

"Saint Potter was supposed to be a SLYTHERIN! Bloody 'ell! That's front page Daily Prophet stuff!"

"Don't you dare, Malfoy, or I swear I'll kill you," Harry said firmly.

Draco laughed, disbelieving," I can't believe this...HARRY POTTER, meant to be a Slytherin, narrowly escaping his fate by a mere brush of luck."

Harry fumed silently," Oh, shut up already..I'm bloody well GLAD I didn't end up in Slytherin."

Draco rose a brow," Why?"

Harry smirked," Their Quidditch team BLOWS."

Draco shot out of his spot and began pounding into Harry's arm playfully. The Gryffindor cracked up as they rolled around, play-fighting. Just as Harry's cold hand had grabbed onto bare flesh, making Draco gasp at the freezing sensation, a sudden boom made the two of them tumble off eachother and look up at the sky.  
Almost immediately, a heavy sheet of icy cold raindrops started to flood down upon them. Harry quickly snatched up his bag and blanket.

"Ah! Lets get out of here!" Draco shouted over another thunder clap and flash of lightning.

They started to sprint towards the castle,becoming unbelievably soaked. Knowing he couldn't make it the whole way without his muscles stiffening and a nasty cold being caught, Harry grabbed Draco's arm as a streak of lightning briefly ignited the area. Spotting a very small shed not too far away, Harry drug the baffled Slytherin in that direction.  
Malfoy caught on quickly at seeing it beneath a blink of lightning, and rushed towards it like his life depended on it. With a mighty shove, Draco burst through the door, which Harry hastily shut behind him before any gusts of water got in.

Both panting hard and drenched from head to foot in absolutely freezing water, they gazed around the room. It had to be no bigger than the smallest and most basic of tool sheds. A few brooms were hanging on the wall overhead as several odds and ends occupied a small worktable.  
Harry peeled off his cloak, somehow even more soaked underneath it. Draco plucked two brooms from the wooden wall and allowed them to hover infront of the boys. Each draped his cloak, sweater and socks on the long aged rod, nudging it to hover above the workstation instead of on the dry floor.  
Harry pulled over a very rusty looking cauldron and took his wand from his back pocket. Muttering a spell, a bright ball of fire leapt from the tip of his wand and ignited into a raging fire in the old cauldron.

"Brilliant," Draco commented, spreading Harry's soaked blanket over the table before drying it instantly with a charm.

"Why don't you do that to all our robes?" Harry inquired, taking the blanket and spreading it on the dirt covered ground infront of the fire.

"Alright," Draco replied, performing the charm on each piece of their robes, including the ones he himself was wearing. He had turned to Harry when the boy jumped back a little nervously.

"N-no, I can do it myself," Harry mumbled. And In an instant he was dry.

The two sat down on the blanket, socks now on numb feet. They hadn't put on their sweaters since they had used them and the cloaks to prevent drafts from coming into the tiny shack.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of that cocoa left, would you?" Draco asked, rubbing his hands furiously infront of the fire.

Harry reached over and searched through his bag, pulling out the thermos. He poured himself and Draco a mug, both sipping it silently in the shadow of the crackling flames. Harry watched them, absentmindedly brushing the edge of the mug against his lips without taking a drink.  
Draco looked over after awhile, noticing the Gryffindor clearly off on some other world. He couldn't help when his eyes fleeted down to watch the full lips touch the dark wood of the mug so teasingly, as if they couldn't decide whether to kiss it or not. Quickly, he tore his eyes away before Harry noticed.

What was he doing? Why couldn't he look at Potter normally anymore? Oh Merlin, why did he have to kiss him?

He let out a soft gasp as he felt Harry's shoulder come in contact with his. Looking over, he saw Harry's eyes still staring blankly at the dancing flames, apparently unaware that he was slowly leaning into Draco.  
He couldn't stand it, it was taking everything in him not to do anything. He was so close.

Draco shifted his arm, making Harry slip a bit. His attention jerked back to reality with a blink, and a blush quickly swept into his cheeks as he movedawayfromMalfoy.

"Sorry.." He mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Its ok," Draco replied." Um, Potter...?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Look, I need to say something," Draco muttered.

Harry nodded.

"I don't regret that kiss. Infact...I liked it I liked it ALOT and its not like I haven't been trying to forget it and all..Its just that, well, I can't...I don't know what that means," Draco said in all a rush.

Harry kept his eyes glued on the tips of the orange and red fire, not trusting himself to look or do anything else," Me either..."

"But I want to find out.."

Looking over cautiously, he met with the cool grey eyes, a shiver rushing over him," Draco, I-"

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it too. I know you did..I could tell.."

Harry hugged his knees tighter against himself, scared of where this was all going." So?"

"So...I want to know where this leads me..Us.You want it as much as I do, I know you do Potter. " Draco muttered softly.

Harry looked away to the fire again, frowning hard in confusion. He did want it, but...It wasn't right...He wasn't...He couldn't let himself give into Draco...He just couldn't-

Before he could finish his thought, a pair of warm, soft lips touched his cheek, light as a feather. Harry let out a shuttering breath, looking over to see Draco's face so close. He could make out every fleck of colour in the irises of the boy's eyes, every detail of his rosebud lips, a spray of light freckles across the bridge of his nose, the soft look of his skin.

Letting his body move of its own free will, unable to control it any longer, he reached up and dragged trembling fingers down thatskin . Draco wasn't really pale now that Harry had an up close look of him. His cheeks were rosy as the rest of his skin had a very healthy glow about it, the fire throwing shadows upon the boy's neck. Draco moved in and laid another one of his feathery kisses on the center of Harry's jaw, then another halfway down his throat, and another on the dip of his neck, each time coaxing out a shiver from Harry.

The blonde smiled at the reaction he was weaseling out of the Gryffindor, liking how the boy was trembling in his arms.

Suddenly, Harry leapt to his feet and stumbled back against the wall," No.No..We..We can't do this..No.."

Draco frowned, a little hurt showing in his eyes," What? But I thought you liked it. "

Harry crossed his arms and looked astray, his body continuing to shake from what Draco had started in it," That's not the point. Its..Its WRONG, Malfoy...I'm not-"

Draco slowly got to his feet, approaching the scared brunette.

"No! S-stay..Stay there..Don't get close," Harry stuttered, looking almost frantic with confusion.

Malfoy moved in a few more steps, easily slipping his hands onto the boy's waist," Its ok, Harry...I'm scared too.."

Harry looked up into the blonde's eyes, feeling his heart about ready to plunge from his chest," But..I..I don't..."

Draco planted an ever so soft kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth, making yet another shutter emerge from the sleek frame."Don't what?"

"I don't...Don't want to be confused," Harry mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open and resist the conflicting urges raging on the inside.

"Then don't be," Draco said simply.

This time when Draco moved forward, Harry didn't bother to pull away. The fruits of his labour were the splendid sensation rushing from his lips. At first they both didn't move, afraid of what movement would awaken inside them each. But unable to be satisfied with simply touching only his lips, Draco reached up and rested his hand on the other boy's shoulder.  
Almost as if a floodgate had been opened, the two moved in a fluid-like motion, compared only to a majestic river. Harry ran his hands up the smooth fabric of the back of Draco's shirt as he leaned backwards into the wall comfortably.  
The Slytherin leaned into Harry, filling in any gaps that were once there. Draco let out a small gasp as a warm wetness lined his lips,easing them apart before a silken tongue entered his mouth and danced with his own. His hands moved down Harry's sides and over his hips, enjoying the vast difference between his strong, powerful thighs to those of a slender, delicate girl. Draco snaked his hands around the back and slipped them into the back pockets of Harry's trousers, grabbing onto the firm bum beneath the cloth.  
The brunette let out a low groan, kissing Draco more urgently. Their tongues darted around eachother's mouths as Harry wove his fingers through the boy's hair, enjoying the fine feel of it, as if it were unravelled silk. Harry's other hand roamed around the curving back and over the broad shoulders.  
It was beginning to be too much for him, he needed more. So, slowly sliding his hand around to the front, Harry began to push each button out of its hole. Draco pulled away.

"Can I?" Harry mumbled, gazing directly into grey eyes.

Draco nodded slightly, watching almost mesmerized as the raven-haired boy resumed undoing his white shirt. As Harry reached the last one, he leaned back in and devoured the blonde's pouty mouth.  
Easing the shirt apart, Harry reached up and tentatively touched his first taste of a boy's skin. His fingertips burned where they touched patches of forbidden flesh...It felt so good...It felt so wrong...


	3. Chapter Three

Hey there Gentle Readers!

So I've thought it over and decided to slap on a chapter 5. Now, i haven't gotten around to figuring out how its gonna end. Help me out and lemme know how you'd like Draco and Harry to end up. Its an open book at this point.  
Well, let me take this time to thank all the reviewers. Thanks for saying the first 2 chapters were cute/cool. I was hoping Draco and Harry came across as endearing and close...as for all the death threats, erm..well I got this out as quickly as I could...DON'T HURT ME!

* * *

**Previously on Sin:**

_All in an instant, Harry shoved his way past Draco, who was frantically trying to grab at a decision in his head. The second his mind wrapped around one, he followed through with it, not bothering to pause and think it over.  
Before Harry knew what happened, he was wrapped in the Slytherin's arms, receiving one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever experienced._

Draco sighed into the kiss, going light-headed as Harry traced his fingertips lightly down the Slytherin's flat stomach. He couldn't take much more of this one-sided exploring, but it felt too good to interrrupt. Harry's hand flattened out against the boy's pelvis, boldly coming into contact with more and more soft skin. His other hand moved down and joined in on the massaging, gliding up the small of Draco's back. He guided his touch up Draco's spine, enjoying the sleek curve ending in smooth shoulderblades.  
The blonde began to kiss him desperately, his naked chest heaving rapidly beneath Harry's palm. He couldn't stand it anymore. Reaching up, Draco wove his hands down the front of Harry's shirt, quickly unbuttoning it. Breaking their kiss with a smack, Draco shifted his swollen lips down the Gryffindor's throat, pulling off the gold and scarlet tie, and down along the bare chest. From what Draco could see through the barely parted shirt, Harry had a very defined chest and stomach, his bellybutton particularly calling out for Draco's attention.  
The sly Slytherin kissed his way down the streamlined stomach, moans and sighs escaping Harry's throat as he tilted his head back. Draco undid Harry's belt , making the pants droop considerably from the lack of help. Draco smiled and pushed the dark grey trousers down a bit, kissing the skin he had exposed.  
Harry groaned lightly, reaching down to weave his fingers through Draco's damp, dishevelled hair.

The blonde traced his fingertip along the waistband of the Seeker's boxers, loving how absolutely virgin it felt when he was suddenly yanked back up, mouth hungrilydevoured once more.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, sending the vibration down the brunette's throat. In one swift motion, Draco's shirt was off and crumpled on the floor, his silver and green tie peeking through folds of fabric. Harry now explored the boy's body more freely, a dizzying thrill shooting up in his stomach. He ran his hands down the same sleek back, feeling all there was to feel there.His hands then glided up the boy's arms. It felt odd to feel firm muscles beneath such soft skin ,all underneath Harry's touch. Cho's arms had been gentle and soft, his fingers sinking into her flesh. But with Draco...He could hold onto them. He could probably dig his fingers deep into them and they would only flex even more strongly in response. The whole thought of it made Harry's mind whirl.

Draco slipped his hands down Harry's side, knowing what he wanted to do, but scared of doing it. As if Harry had read his mind, he shrugged his shoulders letting the shirt fall to the floor as his pants slipped down to his ankles. Harry kicked them off and pressed against the blonde even more closely to keep himself warm.

Draco groaned at all the exposed skin Harry had given him to play with. It was almost overwhelming. Like a child in Honeydukes, Draco anxiously ran his eager hands all over the brunette's slick skin. It curved and dipped in places that weren't normally defined in girls, much to the Slytherin's satisfaction. Harry's body seemed too perfect for words, every inch of bare flesh becoming more wonderful than the previous. He started to wonder how he had ever gone so long without ever having a feel of Potter's delectable form.

Harry snaked his hands up the Slytherin's back, clutching onto his shoulderblades as the blonde devoured him with excited touches. Draco slide his lips down the boy's throat, finding a little patch of skin beneath his Adam's apple and began to suck at it. Harry groaned deeply, pressing the blonde more firmly against him. It felt too good. How could this feel so good?

Harry's moan had vibrated against Draco's tongue and lips, sending a flutter across his stomach. A strange stirring developed in his trousers, becoming more and more prominent as the brunette's fingers dug deeper into Draco's back and his groans grew louder. With a gasp, the boy jerked involuntarily in Draco's arms, knowing he'd felt the poke. He shifted, trying several stances to avoid contact between his crotch and Harry's thigh, none of which worked. Just about to pull away, he felt the Gryffindor's hands glide their way down and grab a fistful of Draco's pants. The blonde groaned, being forced back onto Harry,his arousalmore obvious than ever. He couldn't take much more of this, though he didn't know what else to do.

As if to answer him yet again, Harry wound his hands to the front and began unbuckling Draco's belt. The Slytherin's eyes squeezed shut as Harry's fingers worked slowly at the zipper, aiding gravity only a bit in letting Draco's pants tumble to the ground. The blonde stood there, unable to move for fear of what new friction against more of Harry's skin would do to him. He pulled in a sharp breath as he felt fingers gingerly line the waistband of his boxers. It was a tedious touch, driving Draco almost to the point of madness. Finally daring to lift his head, he peered straight into the brunette's eyes. The green he saw there made the worst of all shivers course through his body. They were so deep, the roaring fire behind him reflected in their blazing emerald. For the life of him, Draco couldn't look away.  
Harry looked so gorgeous, it hurt. His thick, raven hair dangling in dishevelled strands infront of those drunken eyes. His swollen lips were parted slightly, as if readily awaiting a kiss as they drew in ragged breaths. The sleek curve of his neck, his smooth shoulders, strong arms and delicious torso were relished by Draco's wandering gaze.

Being under such close observation should've been uncomfortable, but instead roused a wave of hot prickles up and down Harry's body. He had to do something, he NEEDED to. Only his body knew what was to come since the dazed Gryffindor's mind was spinning minutes too late in the wake of what he had done. His fingers found their way back down soft skin and protested at the first feel of cloth. _How dare it_, Harry thought to himself. _How dare there be fabric covering such beautiful skin._  
As if to satisfy his inner thoughts, the brunette started to nudge the boxers down. Draco groaned his approval. Harry's eyes flitted downwards, the blonde still buried in his neck, and watched as each nudge brought more flesh into light. Before he knew it, there was nothing more to shield all of the Slytherin from the Gryffindor's eyes. Harry took in the profile of the blonde's bare thigh,the sleek curve of his bum and theendless slender legs. It was all too much, it made his head swim in overwhelming excitement. Suddenly, his chin was gently guided back up and forced to meet with Draco's.

A soft kiss was shared before the Slytherin pulled away, flushing quite noticeably, and stared at the brunette. His slate eyes bore into emerald ones, pensively asking if all was pleasant looking. Harry smiled and kissed the side of Draco's clenched jaw, smoothing his hand over the pliable bottom. Draco released a groan and discovered his own hands slowly pushing off the Seeker's boxers, getting a handful of naked rump for himself. The two found eachother's lips once more and began to kiss furiously, nervously exploring intimate areas now exposed.

Almost too soon, Draco became anticipant for what was next, the throbbing between his legs growing steadily more irritating. More throughnecessity than experience, the blonde murmured onto the Gryffindor's hot lips, "Touch me..."

All too compliant, Harry reached down and wound his fingers around the protruding flesh that had been beckoning him since the moment he first felt it grinding into his thigh. With a skilful hand, Harry began to rub up and down the excited member, enjoying each quiver it gave as he brushed a thumb around the tip. It felt so alien, yet so familiar, to feel such a piece of hard flesh in his hand. He dared not linger on all the rationalities and instead submerged himself in coaxing as many groans from the blonde as possible.  
In an instant, his own member was grabbed and rubbed eagerly upon. Harry leaned his cheek against Draco's, closing his eyes and concentrating on the friction. It all felt so wonderful, being gently stroked in the most intimate of ways by another. He felt his own groin quivering and throbbing for more, the soft massages not being enough. Harry pushed his hips forcefully into the Slytherin's hand, silently begging for more.

Soon, it became a tug-of-war, each boy's hand frantically diving on the other's manhood. Grunts and groans joined the gentle crackling of the fire and the fierce storm raging on outside. The teens were oblivious to both natural occurrences , too involved in their own act of nature.  
Draco felt a pressure start tobuild up in his pelvis, and he knew what was coming and that he couldn't stop it. Throwing away embarrassment, he succumbed to delightful pleasure as it erupted between Harry's strong fingers. He was pleased to feel the brunette right along with him.  
Still in a pleasant daze, Draco opened his eyes to a blurry view of the wooden wall, the adorable shell of Harry's right ear and wonderful black locks of hair.

"More?" asked a rather husky voice .

Draco nodded eagerly, shifting his mouth to nibble on the earlobe beckoning him. Soon, there were pleasurable tugs on his member, arousing it to a shocking stiffness once more. He felt Harry's flesh harden in his palm slowly but surely, almost equaling his own by the time the blonde was in a fit of moaning. The friction was enjoyable, yes, but the Slytherin wanted more yet again. He wanted Harry in a way he knew no one else had had him. He wanted all of the Gryffindor and would gladly give all of himself in return. _But what?_  
His body gave an almighty lurch as parts of him started to ache that had never ached before. A yearning swelled inside him , making his courage spike. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, the anxious blonde made his move.

Harry popped open his eyes, staring at the back of a head of beautiful blonde hair. Peering behind him, Draco smiled meekly at the startled look on the boy's handsome face. Harry just blinked, unable to follow through to conclusion what Draco meant.

Seeing the confusion littered across the Gryffindor's expression, Draco moved himself back onto the teen's body, rubbing his bum against the hard flesh quivering between Harry's thighs. The boy's eyes widened in realization, his body stiffening in fear.

Sensing the apprehension, Draco reached down and guided one of the brunette's hands away from his skin and wovetheir fingers together. Gripping on tightly, he gave a slight nod, not knowing what exactly he had just confirmed.

Biting his lip, Harry stared at the blonde, trying to discern whether he honestly wanted this. But upon the look of passion igniting every speck of grey in his eyes, Harry knew there was no misunderstanding. So, hesitating with a fear that had sneaked its way deep into his gut, he pulled his hips away from the Slytherin's skin. He closed his eyes and allowed himself mere seconds to steady his breath and his nerves, pushing away every thought in his mind minus how good it felt to be holding Draco like this. Then, with one final deep breath, Harry pushed forward carefully, feeling the head of his member part skin. Guided more by instinct, he slowly led his member to the entrance with extreme apprehension.

Draco nudged his hips back onto Harry, urging him on. The simple sensation of the brunette's erection being so close made his own quiver with excitement. Suddenly, a pain ripped through his rear as he'd never felt before. He screamed out, squeezing his eyes shut immediately. He could feel Harry instantly pull back, taking with it the pain.

"N-no..Keep...keep going." He mumbled.

"Not if it makes you scream like that," Harry replied just as quietly.

"Its fine...I heard its supposed to hurt."

Harry furrowed his brow skeptically, "You sure?"

Draco nodded, finally finding his breath,"Yes. Now, go on...And don't stop, it just makes it hurt worse I think."

Harry consented reluctantly, even more hesitant now than before. Draco grabbed onto both of Harry's hands and clutched them, almost fearful of what was about to come. Just as before, a searing pain slashed at his behind, erupting another scream from his throat. He faltered, gripping onto the strong hands he was holding onto. The pain pushed onward, bringing more and more white-hot slashes further inside his body.. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth, whimpers escaping into the riotous night. Gentle words of comfort were murmured into his ear, trying to soothe his condition . His frame started to tremble, unable to withstand much more of the torture. Leaning back into the Gryffindor, Draco felt his clutch on the hands weaken from the mere magnitude of pain. He barely realized the brunette had been slowly pushing in and out for some time now. And almost as suddenly as the pain had begun, it ebbed away, and the most delicious sensation took its place. It washed over the trembling blonde like bucketfuls of warm liquid, tingling every inch of his body. It was too delightful, almost surreal. It plunged the Slytherin into a sense of illusion, a world wonderfully distorted by waves of pleasure pulsing from his groin, outward.

Harry allowed himself to relax once the muscles of Draco's back had eased against his chest and the slender hands loosened their grip on his own. Relief spread over him as he heard mumbled groans of approval replace the prior cries of agony. Taking his time, Harry explored the depths of the Slytherin and experimented with what movement of his hips and pressure of his thrusts coaxed a more satisfying moan from the blonde.

Before long, Draco was digging his fingertips into Harry's arms, gritting his teeth again not in pain, but unbelievable pleasure. He arched his spine, curling into Harry like a graceful cat. The motion made Harry increase his speed.

The two moved together as one, moving faster and faster onto the other, never seeming to get enough. Draco pushed himself firmly against the brunette, leaning his head back onto the Gryffindor's shoulder. Harry leaned down and devoured Draco's lips in a heated kiss, using their joined hands as a sort of anchor to his thrusts.  
The heat of the shack intensified greatly, the fire leaping back angrily as heavy panting pushed it away time and time again. Draco's skin started to shiver once more, pressure rising in his pelvis.  
One of Harry's hands reached down, wrapping around an all too eager member. Draco hastily reached up and dove his fingers through the Gryffindor's thick, luxurious hair, gripping onto it as he thrashed himself more forcefully back onto the boy.  
All too soon, the two boys were thrown into a fury of incredible ecstasy, causing them to frantically push, grip, tug and thrust to reach the full extent of the sensations. Brilliant white stars littered their closed lids as hands and hips refused to stop.Their cries of delight matched the frightful boom of thunder outside, more than once outdoing the force of nature itself. Pushed over the edge several more times, the two finally ceased after hours of movement with hearty sighs.  
Willing the moment on and never wanting to break its intensity, Draco kept his eyes shut and lips pressed against Harry's.  
Their desperate heaves of breaths puffed onto eachother's mouths as they struggled to regain control over basic motor functions. The frantic beating of Harry's heart thudded against Draco's back, causing a soft smile to lift his lips. Unable to drag out the moment any longer, the blonde slowly opened his eyes finding himself staring into Harry's burning green ones. They looked absolutely drunk with ecstasy, contentment slowly creeping its way into the corners of emerald. Draco felt a hand slowly rub up and down his flat stomach, coaxing a low purrfrom of him. Harry chuckled lightly and brought his lips once more to the Slytherin's.

The kiss felt different. Much more subdued and almost tentative. Harry pulled back and peered with concern at the boy.

Draco turned around in the brunette's embrace, melting his body with the boy's once more."We should get back..."

Harry glided his hand down the sleek spine, "Soon as it stops raining."

"People will start to wonder I suspect."

"...And?"

Draco pulled away to look into the relaxed and calm face of Harry," And...well..."

Harry frowned immediately, the hand pausing on Draco's shoulderblade," ...Are you afraid of what they might think?"

Draco's eyes flittered away, avoiding the look of hurt in the Gryffindor's beautiful eyes,"Well...I don't know..."

"You are," Harry stated firmly but quietly.

Draco said nothing. In an instant, he was standing by himself, cold drafts sweeping across his naked body. He spun around to see Harry hastily gathering up his clothing and shoving them on. "What...?"

"If we sprint the whole way there, it will probably help us not get too wet." Harry blurted out, shakily slipping his belt into the beltloops of his pants.

Draco frowned as his clothes were tossed at him.

"Don't want to catch a cold now," Harry muttered, averting his eyes and walking over to his cloak and sweater pinned up on the walls.

The Slytherin dressed himself slowly, knowing Harry's shocking new behaviour was really his own fault. He'd just ruined one of the best moments he knew he'd ever experience...and it killed him.

"Done? Come on then. Its really late as it is," The brunette mumbled, throwing his cloak around him. Draco reached down to pick up the Gryffindor's bag when the boy practically growled," I can handle it."

Draco withdrew his hand quickly, watching as Harry shoved the bag over his shoulder and walked to the door. Whipping his eyes down, Draco spotted the forgotten blanket on the ground. Looking to see if Harry had noticed it (he hadn't), Draco hastily picked it up, folded it and tucked it beneath his cloak.  
All too soon they were racing intothe entrance hall, hoods over their heads to fruitlessly tryto prevent rain from soaking them. A few torches were still lit, but all in all, the corridor was completely empty.

"Well, goodnight," Harry said curtly, turning on his heel to head up the marble staircase.

Draco knew he had to say something. If he didn't, he'd lose the one thing that had made him the happiest he'd ever been in a long long time. "Harry, wait."

The Gryffindor paused, still as a statue, on a step of the stairs. Draco took this as an encouraging motion and hurried up to meet him. "Look, I'm sorry..."

Harry kept his eyes fixed on the steps above him, jaw set firmly," For what."  
Cold fingertips danced down his cheek, making him shiver. Looking over, he met with the Slytherin's stone eyes.

"For being a git earlier...I never should've said that..." Draco tried not to seem too pleased as the look in Harry's eyes softened considerably, " I'm not ashamed of you, Harry..."

"Then what is it?" Harry inquired uneasily, letting a few strands of his drenched hair be pushed out of his eyes.

"I'm just scared," Draco whispered, his eyes flickering his comment in them.

Harry nodded, taking a step towards the boy," You think I'm not?"

"OI! What're you two doing out of bed!"

Harry and Draco jumped and spun around to see two figures advancing down the hallway. Almost instinctively, Draco leapt away from the Gryffindor. Harry tried to hide how much that hurt.

A boy about a year older than the two approached the base of the stairs, flanked by none other than Professor Snape.Harry couldn't help the churn that arose in his stomach.

"I ask again, WHAT are you doing out of bed?" The boy growled.

Harry chanced a glance at Draco," I...er.."

"I was just asking Potter that myself before you rudely interrupted me," Draco spat venomously.

The boy blinked, his light brown eyes clouding over.

"Excuse Mr.Thunam here, he feels the need to prove himself tonight since he just failed to capture the culprits behind-" Snape stopped abruptly, barely taking in the curious state of the two boys."May I inquire why you are both wet?"

Draco's stomach sank, hastily hiding it from his eyes. He had just opened his mouth when Harry cut him off.

"Malfoy here thought it was in his mandate as a Prefect to stalk me when I went to visit Hagrid tonight...I had just come in when he pounced me, asking me what I was doing up so late, which brings us here," Harry explained firmly.

Snape studied the Gryffindor suspiciously, feeling a tug of utmost hatred towards the boy begging to be predominantly expressed," I assume, Mr. Malfoy, that a punishment is in order."

Draco stammered, looking over at Harry. The look in the determined brunette's eye told him he was clearly to play along, though he knew he couldn't very well rattle off a good punishment after the night they had had." Er,well...I suppose a detention is most fitting."

Snape rose an eyebrow.

"And, of course five points from Gryffindor, " Draco quickly added on.

"Five indeed. Lets make it fifteen and two nights detention to make sure it never happens again," The greasy-haired teacher sneered.

Harry perked up with genuine outrage, his mouth open in protest," That's not fair!"

Snape's lip curled dangerously," What is not fair is that you feel you are somehow ABOVE the rules, Potter. Two detentions and twenty points from Gryffindor."

Harry bristled," Twenty? You said fifteen!"

"I changed my mind. Now get to bed before I make it fifty."

Harry stifled another protest, threw a look at Draco then sprinted up the stairs in a rush of fury.

Draco turned to the Head of his House, very much ruffled by the realization of how Harry had been treated by them for so long," Wasn't that a bit harsh for just being out of bed, sir?"

Snape rounded on the blonde," If I am not harsh, that Potter boy will rampage about the school as if it were his personal playground. "

Draco shifted, glancing at the Ravenclaw prefect standing besides the professor." Yes, sir, of course, but...punishing Potter and hisentourage seems not to be working."

The Potions Master quivered with indignation," Get to bed, Mr. Malfoy, and not another word on how I see fit to punish my students."

Draco nodded and reluctantly trudged the opposite way he had wanted to go. He'd have to talk to Harry another day. Tomorrow infact. Yes, tomorrow was good. Tomorrow they'd talk.Tomorrow he would figure out why he had closed Harry off. Tomorrow he would make sure he knew what he was doing...Tomorrow he'd fix things.

Hopefully.

tbc...

* * *

thanks to:

Lifeisfunny;Keybordist; Dreamer22; Chippy ;AshleeBrooke; KittenBabyGirl; porcelina ;gingermao ;AloraBraken; angelmari87;IfYouOnlyKnew;cherry-lover; Remi ; Meg Finn; HPOutsidersDuck; Mrs.HarryPotter12


	4. Chapter Four

Hullo Gentle Readers!

I'm back, and come bearing the gift of a fresh chapter! WOOO! Now, after this, I'm gonna need massive feedback on whether or not you want it to end like this. So, if you need another chapter to feel closure, you better review!  
Alright, without further ado, here's chaper four of _Sin_!

_

* * *

_

_Cause if you won't let me fall for you  
Then you won't see the best that I would love to do for you  
Instead you will be missing me when I go  
Cause I'm bored of hanging out in your cold_  
- Dido

Harry looked out the window of the Transfiguration classroom and wished more than ever he could transfigure himself into a bird and fly away. The pain from the night before was still raw on his thoughts, making his eyes keep the redness from a sleepless night of sobbing. Harry hunched over and buried his nose in his parchment, frantically writing a sentence or two as Professor McGonagal passed. As she left he gave up the charade and went back to silently brooding.  
Hermione and Ron had been gracious enough, or rather too involved in their own quarrels to even notice him, to allow him to be quiet. Either way, it was a most appreciated break. He knew they'd ask, it was only a matter of time. Sooner or later they, or someone else, would notice his puffy eyes, his awkward gait and his downcast eyes. But he couldn't help it. What Draco had said last night hurt, a lot.

Harry peeked through the curtain of pitch-black hair and stole a glance at the Slytherin. He was perched on his chair curiously, obviously trying to have it touch the least most of his bottom. Harry found some small satisfaction in this, but then a pang slashed at his heart.  
He had to talk to him. He couldn't live like this, he just couldn't. It was madness.  
So, as the bell sounded for the end of class, Harry craftfully slipped between the exiting students and snatched Draco's elbow. Yanking him intothe emptystorage cupboard,he shut the door behind his back and looked hard at the flustered blonde.

"What the bloody hell, Potter? You 'bout pulled my arm out of its socket," Draco complained, rubbing his stinging arm.

"I'm sorry, but we had to talk," Harry replied softly.

Draco nodded, shifting in his sore skin." I figured as much."

The two boys stood in silence, their eyes dancing every which way but at eachother. Draco knew he must say something, but what leapt from his mouth was the last thing he intended to say.

" Pansy Parkinson came to my bed last night."

Harry's eyes darted up, his lips going a little slack." What?"

"Yes, she came to me...We've been going out.. Didn't you know?" Draco went on, desperately trying to get his tongue to obey his mind.

Harry shook his head, speechless.

"Well, we are. We haven't done anything but, if I had wanted to, we could've slept together early this morning," The blonde was at a loss. He had no idea what he was doing! His words just kept tumbling recklessly out, and at each sentence he could see he was shredding Harry apart. But he couldn't stop himself...He..He just couldn't stop!

The stunned Gryffindor looked astray, gathering what was left of his wits and forced his voice steady," Are you...Do you love her?"

"Its not about love right now."

"What IS it about then?" Harry dared ask.

" What its always been about...Feeling good."

A choked cry escaped Harry's throat before he could swallow it down. Next thing he knew, Draco was sprawled out on the ground and Harry's fist stung like hell.  
The stunned Slytherin looked up at him, seeing the fury and pain ignited in those deep emerald eyes. He cradled his burning cheek noticing how badly the brunette was trembling.

"What the hell!"

Harry shot him a venomous look and flung the door open. Draco scrambled to his feet and tore off after him. Harry was storming down the empty corridor, knowing lunch must've started by now. His footsteps echoed heavily in the silence and he heard a fresh pair join his. A hand grabbed at his robes and he felt all the anger, all the humiliation, all the hurt rise up in his cells and burst through his fists. Harry swung around and let his knuckles collide with Draco's reddening cheek once more. The blonde stumbled back, fighting between being angry or shocked.

"What's your problem, Potter!"

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?" Harry screamed incredulously, clenching his fists and shaking worse than before. "Its all about feeling good! That's all it is! That's all I was!"

Draco shook his head slightly, heavy with guilt. _No, I-I didn't mean for it to go like this..Merlin, please, NO!_" Harry, I..." He mumbled, reaching out once again for the furious Gryffindor's arm.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Harry yelled, leaping back as if he were burned.

"Harry, _please_..." Draco pleaded, eyeing the few straggling groups of students pause at the end of the hall. Harry saw this, and Draco instantly regretted ever growing up a Malfoy who always knew someone was watching.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry spat, then spun on his heels and marched off.

He couldn't end it like this. He didn't want it to end at all! What was he doing? WHY was he doing this! Why couldn't the voice of his father just go the fuck AWAY!  
Draco's desperate last attempt at touching the rampaging brunette resulted in him lying flat on his back, gasping for breath through a burning belly. Harry sprinted off, leaving the Slytherin and numerous curious students in the hallway, gaping in wonder.  
And he deserved it...Draco Malfoy deserved to be struck by lightning and killed on the spot. He deserved for his father to find out what he had done and he deserved to be disowned for it. He deserved to never have anything as beautiful as Harry's eyes gaze upon him ever again. He deserved the wrath of the Gods, or a few enraged Gryffindors. He deserved to forever be a bloody coward in Harry's eyes. He deserved this god awful pain welling in his chest and he deserved to be destroyed by it...He deserved to be alone...He knew it. He knew it and he hated it.

* * *

_Harry Potter was seventeen years old. He was a good student. He was popular, well liked and on his way to becoming a legend in the wizarding world. Harry Potter had no family, but he didn't care, there were plenty of Weasleys to go around. He had his future set and was on the verge of graduating.  
Harry Potter was seventeen years old...Harry Potter was seventeen years old..._

"And dating Cho Chang, the hottest girl in school."

Harry looked up as Ron settled back on his legs, still looking over Harry's shoulder.

"And I don't appreciate the part 'there were plenty of Weasleys to go around.' Makes it sound like you go through us like toilet paper," Ron said, adjusting his cloak beneath him.

Harry sighed and looked over his parchment, re-reading what he'd just wrote. It was Hermione's idea to begin with, making the two of them write down what they thought of themselves in some sort of therapeutic release of some sort. Harry thought it was all rubbish, but neither boy was brave enough to stand up to an angry Hermione.

"Well, there're so many of you, its like a bonus pack."

Ron cuffed him on the ear and looked at him defiantly," Prat."

Harry managed a smile and turned back to his writing. There was so much more he wished he could write, so much moreinside of him that just wouldn't fit on paper.But it was a secret he shared only with-

"Don't start, Harry," Ron said sharply.

"Don't start what?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"I can tell you were wandering again...It happened 2 weeks ago so, stop sulking."

The brunette exhaled and tossed the parchment aside, turning to face his best friend," I'm sorry. I can't help it sometimes...There was no closure, no warning...I was just.. _LEFT_."

"Hey, well, you got to punch him three times, I'd say that was some SERIOUS closure," Ron replied, reaching over to grab a Chocolate Frog and stuff it in his mouth.

"But its not enough..." Harry mumbled, staring down at his grey trousers.

"C'mon, Harry. Don't let what that bastard did to you tear you down...You've got alot going for you. You're going to Auror Training after graduation and you get to move out of the Dursleys' and take over Grimmlaud Place. I'd say that's ALOT to look forward to."

Harry shrugged, not convinced.

"Look, if Draco Malfoy was any kind of a human being, he would've stepped up to what he did and not spread rumors about it all like the coward he is...Putting that potion in your drink to make you have sex with Cho Chang, that was disgusting. I still say you should've gone to Dumbledore."

Harry looked up at the sky through his messy black locks. The stars winked at him from their velvety raven ocean.

Yeah...the rumor...he supposed Malfoy had started it, who else would've come up with something as atrocious as Harry Potter losing his virginity to Cho Chang in a potion-induced inebriation in asupply closet? But he wasn't any better...He ignored the rumor, which only fueled them to multiple, before he gave up and accepted them as the truth. The lie hurt less than the truth, and Cho didn't seem to mind in the least. Infact, she was shockingly eager to make the rumor a truth..And Malfoy...Draco pretended he didn't even exist. He looked straight through him whenever they passed in the halls, he stood as far away from him as he could in lines or in class. Once, they had accidently brushed wrists in Potions, and Draco had recoiled so quickly Harry thought he was made of acid. A pang shot across his heart and raped a tear from his eye.

"Just look at it this way, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger...and by now...You're stronger than any giant, Harry Potter."

Harry looked over at his friend and smiled. Ron gave him a hearty hug, then wiped away his tear.

"You'll be ok, Harry. Me and Hermione will make sure of it," He said softly, peering into Harry's hurt green eyes.

Harry nodded letting Ron gather up their things and lead him away from the darkening yard of Hogwarts.

Ron led him away from his mistake, his secret, his burden...Harry Potter finally felt as if he could walk away from the Slytherin who had become his sin...

* * *

_tbc..?_


	5. Chapter Five

Hullo Gentle Readers!

I'm back!

Modem's broke, so on and so forth. Now, I took alot of thought into how i was gonna end this and well..oh, just go ahead and read and you'll know first hand. NOW STOP HARRASSING ME::goes back into the dark shack he's been hiding in:  
Enjoy!

* * *

Draco Malfoy knew he was in trouble the moment he started to write poetry. How did he know this was a bad thing? Well simple; Malfoys never write poetry. NEVER. Especially not heart-gushing, soul-baring, gag-me-with-a-wand-cause-i'm-going-to-die-anyway-when-Potter-reads-this love poetry.But it was necessary. Draco's mind was whirrling in dangerous circles and he couldn't see straight. He was nauesous all the time, his legs felt weak and he couldn't think clearly. It felt as if he were on some sort of muggle carousel and he could never get off the damn thing. 

So here he was, three in the morning, writing blasted poetry that seemed to be going nowhere. A snort came from somewhere behind him and his stomach plummeted. Pansy had decided to sneak into his bed earlier in the evening and he didn't have the strength to topple her out. So there she stayed after they had shagged mindlessly and there she slept right this second, making Draco want to vomit all over the dozens of crumpled bits of parchment littered across his desk. Sinking his head into his hands, the blond stared unseeingly at the lavish scribbles of ink that never formed the right words.

Probably because there were none. There was nothing he could possibly say to express exactly what was in his very soul this moment. There were no words for the countless nights he'd spent unsleeping since that incident in the hallway. It had been more or less a month, and every second had been agonizing. Harry looked just as beautiful as he had on that dark night, the stars in his eyes and the moon in his hair. Everytime Draco passed him in the hallways, he lost his breath but never dared approach the boy again.

He'd heard that Harry had settled down with Cho Chang after the rumors he'd spread. He didn't start those rumors for himself...He knew Harry deserved to be happy and Chang would atleast try. Chang was a good distraction for the Gryffindor and anything that gave Draco an incentive to NOT go dragging the brunette into the nearest broom closet and shagging him senseless admist promises of eternal love and devotion was a good thing. A needed thing...A painful thing.

Lucius made it perfectly clear that he would simply NOT tolerate Draco not producing an heir. The man himself had snuffed out a relationship with a boy in his Hogwarts day because of the obligations on the Malfoy name.

But was it worth it? To live a lie with someone he didn't ...love...Was love even the word?

All the pain, all the aching, all the agony from being apart from Harry's perfect golden skin, flushed pink lips and strong calloused fingers, seemed to be too much to bare...but was that love? Was all this longing really LOVE?

A spark ignited behind silver eyes and pale fingers deftly snatched the eagle feather quill from its perch and started to furiously scribble.

And as tiny droplets pitter-pattered across the parchment, Draco Malfoy finally felt his heart split open and the right words came.

- - - - -

Harry came traisping down the slope that circled the castle grounds, heading towards the pitch for the quidditch match against the Slytherins. He hadn't exactly been looking forward to this event, but it was inevitable. Gryffindor had to play them. So Harry would suck it up for the sake of the team or face Angelina's psycho rants. She could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

So, slinging his Firebolt over his shoulder, Harry trudged the long path towards the tall gates that enclosed the pitch. That was when it hit him. Literally. A small piece of parchment all but slapped him in the face as it danced round his head in the afternoon breeze.

Startled, Harry smoothely caught the parchment in his hand before it could make a third attempt at his eye and stared at the paper oddly. How on earth...?

Suddenly something caught his eye. It looked as if there were something written on the thing. Unfolding it, Harry was surprised to see it was a prose of sorts. But what surprised him more than anything were the random blotches where words were blotted out by what looked to be water droplets.

Was it written in the rain? Well, it hadn't rained in over a month. Not since-

Harry blinked back the thought and continued on his way, holding the parchment in his hand still. Who could have written this? The handwriting didn't look familiar, but then again, he didnt go around watching people write over their shoulders.

A frown on his face, Harry finally found himself in the changing rooms, his team mates impatiently waiting for him.

The pep talk Angelina gave was a blur to him as his thoughts seemed consumed by the mysterious person writing poetry in the rain. Was it a he or she? The writing looked a bit masculine, very distinguished, almost refined, as if the person took great care in each word. Perhaps was it the words he was writing that moved him to write so well or was that the way he always wrote?

Was he inlove with the person who was meant to receive this poem? He must've been to have kept it secret for over a month. Were they together already? Were they happy?

A shrill whistle caught Harry's attention and he was shocked to find himself in the middle of the pitch, his team and the Slytherins gathered round Madame Hooch. He must've been too deep in thought to realize that they had walked out already and were now waiting for the game to begin.

Harry quickly took his place, pocketing the poem as he mounted his Firebolt. His eyes couldn't help but seek out a familiar mop of white-blond and was not let down as green met grey.

A shiver ran up his spine at the look Malfoy was giving him. Well. It couldn't be defined as a look, persay, because Malfoy looked as if he wasn't looking at anything in particular. Harry just happened to be standing in the way of whatever direction the Slytherin's eyes were pointed.

It made him sick, really, to imagine nothing but empty coldness inside that blond head.

Before he knew it, the game had begun and he was up in the windy sky. His head a bit clearer, Harry sat atop his broom as he watched from high above, his eyes absently on the look out for a glint of gold. When a good ten minutes of searching turned up fruitless, Harry's mind inevitably wandered back to the parchment stuffed in his pocket.

His fingers dug it out and spread it open, careful to keep a good hold on it since the wind was starting to pick up.

His eyes darted over the paper, noting the care the poet took in writing what simply had to be a heart-wrenching verse. Licking his dry lips, Harry began reading.

"Kill me under the moonlight..."

Suddenly something struck his cheek. Looking up, Harry was shocked to realize that the sky had darkened to a dangerous murky grey and thunder sounded not too far in the distance. For reasons unknown, Harry began reading with anxious fervor.

"Kill me under the moonlight/Let me become beautiful..."

Lightning struck, causing the crowd to gasp and shriek collectively and Harry's concentration to waiver. He felt more than saw a certain Slytherin seeker come to a stop somewhere below his right foot, but he paid him no mind. Rain droplets started to fall with piercing accuracy and Harry was horrified to see that they were hitting the poem in his hand and causing more and more words to blotch and distort.

Now feeling he simply HAD to know what the poem said before the rain washed the words all away, Harry blocked out everything; the match, the quickly developing storm, Draco...

"Kill me under the moonlight.  
Let me become beautiful.  
A pale ethereal angel.  
As I die.  
As I float away.  
The crimson trickling from dusk lips, a shimmery magic.  
The dark sea laps at my face and swallows me whole.  
It is blackness that kisses the faded sky.  
Yet I see so clear.  
I am warm beneath the witch's torch.  
I am beautiful.  
I am perfect.  
As you kill me beneath the moonlight."

Harry's lips parted as tears mixed with rain. Suddenly a bludger caught the front of his broom and sent him toppling sideways. Unable to right himself in time, Harry felt his heart leap into his throat as his wet fingers slipped from the broom and he slowly plummeted towards the ground. He watched as the words of the poem spread across his vision until all he saw was a boy sitting beneath a full moon, his fingers scrawling in beautiful letters the secrets of his heart. He should have pale fingers. And gold-spun hair should fall over hooded grey eyes. He should be guarded and cold, but scared. His skin should feel like rose petals and his lips like cherries. He should be able to tear a person to shreds in a handful of words but put them back together with just three. He should be perfect. He should be beautiful.

Harry felt hands on the back of his robes before he was swept into someone's lap. His heart still somewhere in the twenty feet he managed to drop and his mind still with the boy under the moon, his mind barely registered that someone had indeed saved him. But he didn't care. He would've rathered hit the ground and accepted unconsciousness than this horrible pain lacerating his insides. Strong warm arms wrapped round him, soft lips cooing words of comfort in his ear. Harry curled up into the body, throwing his arms round his rescuer's neck, his face sobbing into wet Quidditch robes.

A hand ran up and down his back, cradling him, as the words ebbed away into gentle incoherent murmurs.

Why was he falling apart like this? It wasn't as if he'd never fallen off his broom before.

But the poem...and the storm...and the blond boy in his head...It was too much for him. Flashes of skin from a memory long ago kept berating his fraying sanity and he knew he couldn't take much more of this. How deep in his heart did he wish those words, those beautiful words, came from-

"Kill me beneath the moonlight..."

Harry's eyes slowly slid open and his vision was blotted out by blond. Very wet blond. His lips were pressed against pale skin and the robes to which he was clutching were a deep emerald. A gasp escaped his throat as the realization slowly began worming its way into his head, but he didn't dare believe. If he just stayed like this, he could continue to think he saw blond and porcelain and green. He could just pretend, like he had been the past month.

But as the hands moved to pull Harry away and force him to face the truth, Harry could no longer pretend.

Draco Malfoy stared back at him with as much intensity as that night when it rained just like this and Harry lost his breath. Soon the words Draco had spoken trickled their way back into the Gryffindor's bewildered mind.

"Let me become beautiful."

Slender fingers danced down Harry's cheek and he found himself leaning into the touch.

"A pale ethereal angel.  
As I die.  
As I float away."

Harry fisted emerald robes tighter in his grip as the wind whipped round them with a vengence. Nothing was breaking him from this boy's grip, not even God himself.

"The crimson trickling from dusk lips, a shimmery magic.  
The dark sea laps at my face and swallows me whole."

Draco's lips were on Harry's neck, moving to form words he knew only too well.

"It is blackness that kisses the faded sky.  
Yet I see so clear.  
I am warm beneath the witch's torch."

Harry dared not close his eyes, even though he'd long ago lost his glasses and the protection from the rain they served.

"I am beautiful."

A kiss.

"I am perfect."

A nuzzle.

"As you kill me beneath the moonlight."

And Harry's lips were upon Draco's before the last breath of the word was fully out of the blond's mouth. He didn't care if people saw. He didn't care if he broke Cho's heart. He didn't care about the media's field day on this or Draco losing his inheritance or losing his friends' respect or anything else. And from the desperate way Draco was kissing him back, his hands tangled in soaked ebony locks, Harry very much doubted he cared much either.

Words didn't need to be spoken anymore. It had all been said.

Though Draco mumbled apologies and Harry whimpered words of love, it didn't matter what was said or if it made sense. Everyone saw. Everyone now knew.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would have rather died than live without eachother;to live without their sin.


End file.
